The present invention relates to a paper cutting apparatus, and more particularly to a paper towel cutter used in combination with a conventional roll holder to facilitate the cutting of paper of any desired length.
A variety of cutters having a cutting edge that is placed on a roll of paper, tape or like material, and held thereupon during the severing operation is well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,245 of Coldiron shows a cutter that is manually held on a roll for tear-off action, but the method of holding would not be practical on an elongated roll of towels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,591 of Sax et al discloses a cutter which clips on an elongated roll, but does not seem capable of handling a substantial variation in thickness of the rolled material.
U.S. Pat. No. 823,120 of Helmeke teaches a roll holder with an attached tear-off bar which is spring-biased against the roll.
Other patents show various types of attachments and holders with tear-off edges. None of the prior art, however, teaches the specific structure of the instant invention.